1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a cathode and a lithium battery using the same, and more particularly, to a cathode with improved electrical characteristics and a lithium battery that uses the cathode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, transition metal compounds such as LiNiO2, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiFePO4, LiNixCo1-xO2 (0<x<1), and LiNi1-x-yCoxMnyO2 (0≤x≤0.5, 0≤y≤0.5) are used as cathode active materials for lithium batteries.
Next generation lithium batteries can be accomplished by improving high-rate discharge performance and high discharge capacity characteristics of the cathode active materials. As portable electronic devices are becoming more complex and diverse in view of their functions, high performance lithium secondary batteries are highly desired. To address these concerns, along with the design of battery systems and advanced battery manufacturing technology, improvement of battery materials is necessary.
A xLi2MO3-(1-x)LiMeO2 (0≤x≤1; M, Me=a metal ion) complex system, which is a high-capacity cathode material of the next generation, may increase structural instability when a cut-off voltage is increased for high-capacity utilization.